Examples of the automatic analyzer include a device for biochemical analysis that performs qualitative and quantitative analysis of a target component in a biological sample in the field of a biological examination or a hematological examination or the like and a device for blood coagulation analysis that measures coagulability of blood as a sample.
For an item of the latter blood coagulation analysis, the reaction time is shorter than that of the former analysis, and it is necessary to start the measurement from the time when a specimen and a reagent are stirred. Therefore, when the two liquids are mixed with each other, it is necessary to control the temperature of the liquid mixture to 37° C. As a method of controlling the temperature of the liquid mixture, a method of increasing the temperature of a liquid before discharging the liquid is known.
Regarding the technique of increasing the temperature of a liquid before discharging the liquid, JP-A-2008-256492 (PTL 1) describes a device that cleans a DNA chip, the device including: a liquid delivery pump that delivers a cleaning solution; an injection nozzle that injects the delivered cleaning solution to a chip; a liquid delivery tube that connects the liquid delivery pump and the injection nozzle to each other; and a heating block that is provided halfway the liquid delivery tube and heats the liquid in the liquid delivery tube, wherein the cleaning solution in the liquid delivery tube between the injection nozzle and the heating block is delivered to the heating block to be warmed up before an initial cleaning operation, and the warmed cleaning solution is delivered to the injection nozzle such that the cleaning solution at an appropriate temperature is discharged from the initial cleaning operation.